Kids Ten Door Downfall
The Invasion Of New York City (December 05, 2002 - December 06, 2002) Two years after the destruction of the Kids Next Door Moon Base in the year 2000. The Kids Ten Door finally returned home to their parents to live a normal kids life, but on the opening of 2002 during the night of a heavy storm the Kids Next Door launched a surprise Invasion of the whole Island of Manhattan codenamed Fortress New York at 8:00 Pm, by both sea and air. The Kids Next door Land Invasion smashed through the City walls entering queens and taking control of the area at about 8:20Pm. War tour the whole Island apart as Numbuh 274 ordered a blockade around the whole Island in order to keep the Kids Ten Door forces from escaping into New Jersey or the sea. The Kids Next door began to loot apartments as they captured one block at a time While until they reached Albany the center of the city in which the battle is most concentrated on. 2 Years After Operation G.R.O.U.N.D. Two years after the destruction of the Kids Next Door Moon Base in the year 2000. The Kids Ten Door finally returned home to their parents to live a normal kids life. Lots of Sports such as baseball and Soccer were once again played as a sign of Celebration In Europe, New York and South Carolina, many of the Kids Next Door remaining Organizations in Rural Fields Abandoned Tree House Ville realizing that the War Was Lost. To The Kids Next Door and that The Young Organization had failed against the Older Organization. Numbuh 362 Supreme Leader Of The Kids Next Door Was depressed after the loss of Moon Base 1 and began to wonder why the KND ever bothered to wage war against the Kids Ten Door, giving up all hope on a future victory she planned. She later agreed on Retiring the Kids Next Door explaining that it was over and that the Kids Ten Door would do better than they would in the Future for they were known to be more advanced and the Victors, but Numbuh 274 talked her out of it saying that they were Beatable revealing certain flash backs such as Los Angels, and Rural Fields, including Their Campaign in East Virgina and how they were repelled by the Kids Next Door working together and not admitting Defeat. Numbuh 363's Hopes Grew again with the help of Numbuh 274's Confidence and Cheering on her for being a better leader than he would ever be, even though he is her older brother. and she automatically ordered for the Moon Base to Be Remade at once and for all of the Kids Next Door Pennsylvanian Sectors to return to their Abandoned Tree houses In Rural Fields. Through out the years the Kids Next Door Concentrated On The Construction Of Moon Base 2 That was to replace Moon Base 1's Destruction. By early 2002 They have completed Construction. Numbuh 274 as well managed to Pinpoint the Heart Of The Kids Ten Door and he has discovered that the heart was New York City and Not Jupiter, for Jupiter was only a Base Command For Field Options nothing more. Numbuh 362 knowing that they have the element of surprise were willing to launch one more desperate Attack In order to determine the Course of The War that is said to The Kids Ten Door that the War of Confusion was over. Kids Next Door Scientist Also were able to create some new State of the art weapons that not even the Kids Ten Door will be able to stand against, They Constructed Heavy Tanks some Cool looking Fighters and Bombers including new Uniforms and Weapons that is so power that not even Adults will be able to with stand them. Surprise Invasion Liberation Of Hora City After Secretly Jamming a large majority of the Kids Ten Door's control systems, the Kids Next Door squadrons along with more advance Air Vehicles such as The G.A.S.E.R. Class Bomber and The R.O.L.L.E.R. Class Fighter provided aerial support for those fighting on the ground, by disabling the city's power generators, which in turn deactivated the The Kids Ten Door Communication. With no way of contacting Fortress New York and Trapped In the City The Kids Ten Door Down on the ground ended up being pushed one street block at at time, Kids Next Door Operatives captured the main Office Of The KCity and and secured their command posts in the vicinity.4 Hora's administrator aide Lobot was freed by the Kids Next Door and helped them gain control over the city's main computer, locking out the Kids Ten Door.3 In his last attempt to gain control over the city, Numbuh 89 sent a detachment of Elites, but even they were unsuccessful in reversing the situation. Capturing Of The Upstate New York Radio Facilities After the combined effort of the T.o.r.a. and A.D.U.L.T. P.U.N.I.S.H.M.E.N.T. Squadron, the Sector J moved on to capture Kids Ten Door Last Hope Of Calling For Aide From Fortress New York, and that was known as the Upstate New York Radio Facilities Over looking New York City Herself in the Horizon.4 The Kids Next Door Operatives landed and secured the Wave Transmitter extractor, and pushed the Kids Ten Door Operatives back to the other side of the Facility. The Kids Next Door Operatives moved in and captured the KTD Entertainment Dome filled with Arcade, Candy and Soda and the H.O.R.N.E.T. landing platforms, trapping them in the main command center. G.A.S.E.R.'s bombed the building, R.O.L.L.E.R.'s destroyed H.O.R.N.E.T's and D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R.'s before they could lift off, and the enemy numbers dwindled. Teams of Sector J Operative's moved in on the command building and secured the Entire Radio Facility and also as well got a great view of Fortress New York from the Distance. INVASION! During the night of a heavy storm the Kids Next Door launched a surprise Invasion of the whole Island of Manhattan codenamed Fortress New York at 8:00 Pm, by both sea and air. The Kids Next door Land Invasion smashed through the City walls entering queens and taking control of the area at about 8:20Pm. War tour the whole Island apart as Numbuh 274 ordered a blockade around the whole Island in order to keep the Kids Ten Door forces from escaping into New Jersey or the sea. The Kids Next door began to loot apartments as they captured one block at a time While until they reached Albany the center of the city in which the battle is most concentrated on. Destruction Of the Queens Walls The Kids Next door Land Invasion smashed through the City walls entering queens and taking control of the area at about 8:20Pm. War tour the whole Island apart as Numbuh 274 ordered a blockade around the whole Island in order to keep the Kids Ten Door forces from escaping into New Jersey or the sea. The Kids Next door began to loot apartments as they captured one block at a time While until they reached Albany the center of the city in which the battle is most concentrated on. Fortress New York Overwhelmed Clearing Out The City Destruction Of NYS's 3 and 5 Trapped Numbuh's One through 5 in the Central Park Sector of the city has been ordered to hold the park at all cost, if the park should fall the Kids Ten Door lines will be flanked allowing the Kids Next Door to move around the defenses and strike the entire army from the rear. Hours has past while Numbuh 0(Emanuel Medina) ordered defenses around the Central Park area stretching all the way to East Manhattan where Numbuh 4(Jerry Rivera) and 3(Kuki Sanban) along with other operatives met the Kids Next door advance and managed to hold for a couple of hours, but after that the Kids Next Door began to receive Vehicle Support from both M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.S. and B.o.w.l.e.r.s. While the defenders only had one B.O.X.K.A.R.T. for support. Holding East Manhattan After the line was too damaged Numbuh 4 ordered a fall back to the park where this time they had support from new and improved prototype Rail Guns that are firing from Liberty Island. With the help of the Rail Guns the Central Park sector managed to repel many Kids Next Door attacks, but during the sixth wave the Kids next door flanked around to the side and forced the defenders to abandon the position and back to the tree house. Thunder roared in the sky while the Kids Next door tried to flank around the Kids Ten Door Defenses at Albany, but a counter attack from China Town, by Chinese Operatives saved the Kids Ten Door Line. Numbuh 274 than ordered a huge barrage by Kids Next Door cruisers surrounding the Island to strike at Albany with everything that they had. The Barrage lasted from 10:24 to 11:00 pm Numbuh 6(Wallaby Beatles) along with Numbuh 5(Nigel Uno) and a team of Demolition's Kids managed to pinpoint and destroy one of the Kids Next Door transmitter antenna's in KND controlled Brooklyn Sector from deep behind the Kids Next Door Lines putting an end to the strategic bombardment, but do to heavy stun kids it weakened the line. Fall Of Central Park Fall Of Albany Last Stand Europe & North Carolina Arrives It was a quarter to dawn when the Albany line finally broke forcing the Kids Ten Door to make their final stand at Pits burg Avenue about 13 miles north of the State Bridge. As the storm began to slowly die down while sensing a victory Numbuh 274 orders an attack from all direction's at Pits burg Avenue. It looked to be the end until finally at last reinforcements from both Europe and North Carolina smash the Kids Next Door forces at Brooklyn Sector retaking it. After one counter attack already the Kids Next Door began to lose half of New York City, than at last at 10:00 in the morning the Kids Next Door with drew out of New York City. Although New York City was saved Numbuh 99 ordered all Kids Ten Door Operatives to give up for now she knew how far the Kids Next Door was willing too go. Numbuh 5(Nigel Uno) signed the dissambolish form which crumble the Kids Ten Door Organization on March 1st finally bringing peace between children and bringing about the end to the K-Civil War. Kids Ten Door Downfall Category:Events